The Rage's Warden
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: A flame created from another... The users were meant to prevent the apocalypse from happening... to prevent it from being out of control... even at the cost of their lives. A normal middle school girl was found to have possessed the flame, and the story begins. Cover to be updated. Mukuro/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Mello~! The other fanfics will be updated as soon as possible. I have a very busy summer. :P**

**Xanxus: Just get on with it.**

**Me: H-hai! S-Stupidera, disclaimer please!**

**Gokudera: No way, woman! Why would I follow you?!**

**Me: Tsuna says so.**

**Gokudera: I-If Juudaime says so, then HOMRAxx4Evr doesn't own KHR or any of us, but she owns her OC and whatever she invented.**

**Me: Thank you…! Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

"_We have to. It's uncontrollable!" a man told his companion as they stared at the unconscious person in front of them. They knew they couldn't do it, but it couldn't be helped._

"_It has to be done. If I can't control it anymore, then we could use it. Creating it is the only way," his companion said, looking at the person. "This is the only way."_

I woke up with a start as the scene vanished from my head. I've been having this dream for as long as I can remember. I decided to forget about it for now.

I dressed up and ate breakfast. I exited the house as I walked to school.

As I walked along, I was deep in thought. Who were those men and who was that girl? Why does she… "O-ow!" I fell on my butt and looked up.

"Sorry!" a raven-haired boy said. I leaned back to get a better look and saw the captain of the baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"No. I'm sorry. I was the one who bumped into you." I said. He reached out a hand and I took it. "Thanks."

"No, I bumped into you," he insisted.

"Nah, it was me."

"It was me."

"It was both of us."

"OK, that means that we have to pay each other back!" he said.

"E-Eh?" I said.

"I'll treat you to dinner!" Yamamoto suggested.

"T-That's too much!" I exclaimed. "Oh, I'm Hiyori Akane, by the way."

"Hiyori… Hiyori…" he muttered. "Hey! We're in the same class!" You only realized that now…?

"Oh, yeah! You're also our class' future valedictorian!" he added.

"You don't know that yet. For all we know, that dude from Italy could beat me." I said.

"Nah. He couldn't beat you. You're too active in class!" he said.

"Um, no offense, Yamamoto-san, but could you just talk about it later? Hibari-san will kill us if we're late." I said.

"Oh, OK. And none taken, don't worry," he said as we walked to school.\

"Do you wanna be friends?" he asked out of the blue.

"F-Friends?" I repeated.

"Yeah!" he said.

W-What is it like to be friends? Happy? Sad? Enjoyable?

"U-uh, alright then, Yamamoto-san!" I replied.

"First things first! Call me Takeshi! We're friends now!" he told me.

"A-Alright. You can just… call me Akane, Takeshi-kun." I said shyly.

"OK, Akane-chan!" he said as we continued walking.

Silence overcame us. Both of us were probably deep in thought. Friends, huh?

Namimori Middle soon came into sight as we sped up a little. We do not want to be bitten to death. There were ten more minutes until the bell.

As we walked towards the classroom, I could feel girls glaring at me. I knew it. This day may be hell. We arrived at the classroom and sat down at our respective seats. The teacher came in and let the boringness begin.

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

At lunch time, Takeshi told me to wait in the classroom because he said he'd get his friends and introduce them to me.

"OK, Takeshi-kun!" I said as I brought out a notebook and began drawing. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun my head around. I was Chitose Mayuri, leader of Takeshi-kun's fanclub.

"Why were you talking to Yamamoto-san?!" she demanded.

"Hmm… Let's see. Ah! It's because humans have the ability to speak and so we communicated with one another, why?" I asked.

"You don't deserve to! You might be our valedictorian, but that doesn't mean that you can just talk to him! You're not even pretty and compared to him, you're a loser!" she snapped.

"What matters is the person's personality in the inside—his true colours. Being pretty doesn't matter at all as long as you're nice enough." I explained. "And it also doesn't matter if one of us is the treasurer, a daughter of royalty, a nerd or a wimp. We're all humans and that makes us all equal. I have a right to speak to him casually. Everyone does."

"Che," she muttered.

"I agree with you, Akane-chan~!" Takeshi said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Takeshi-kun, you're back!" I said, smiling. Mayuri scoffed at me and left.

"Here are my other friends! Gokudera is the one with silver hair and the brunette is Tsuna!" he said as the two appeared beside him.

"Made a new friend who's a girl, I see…" Gokudera muttered. I ignored the insult.

"A-Ano… I'm Tsuna, nice to meet you!" Tsuna said shyly.

"This is Hiyori Akane, my new friend!" Takeshi said.

"N-Nice to meet you!" I said.

Then, a baby wearing a fedora hat appeared on Tsuna's shoulder.

"R-Reborn! I told you not to appear in front of non-related people!" Tsuna whined. So, that's the baby's name. He looked at me, eyes widening a little.

"We should head up to the roof," he said. "I need to discuss something with you all. Just tell Ryohei later, since he has practice. Akane, was it? You're coming along as well."

"HIIEEE! What are you up to now, Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn whacked his head.

"Let's go." Reborn said.

We went to the roof and saw a certain dangerous prefect there.

"Why are you here, herbivores, omnivore?" he demanded, tonfas at the ready.

"Hibari, you should listen to what I have to say." Reborn said. "Then, I'll return the favour."

Hibari hid his tonfas somewhere and leaned against the wall. I was amazed. Hibari actually listened to a BABY. This Reborn must be strong… Wait. Could he be…?

We all sat down and waited for him to say something.

"Gokudera, do you, by chance know about the artificial flame?" Reborn asked. Gokudera shook his head as Reborn turned his attention to me. "Akane, do you know about the Mafia?"

"Yeah. They're people in black suits who may or may not have powers who kill rival Famiglias or other people. They can also accept clients who want certain people or a certain person dead as long as he/she pays a handsome price. But that job belongs to the assassination squads." I explained. "Why?"

"HIIEEE! Are you part of the Mafia as well?!" Tsuna freaked out as Reborn glared at him to shut up.

"Akane, Tsuna is the Vongola Famiglia's tenth Boss and you have a very special flame – the Flame of Indifference.

**Me: Wahhh! What a nice story~!** **But I have to thank my best friend, BlackSky999 for helping me with this, so she contributed as well and if she makes a story, I might have contributed there depending on what the story is. And if you are reading this right now, BlackSnow999, DO NOT FORGET to do what I just did.**

**Fran: And sempai is really sorry. She had karatedo a while ago and now her body's aching~! If you know what I mean.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Fran: See anyone cute there, sempai?**

**Me: Shut the hell up before I send you to hell.**

**Fran: *sigh* R&R~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Mello~, desu! Sorry for the long delay…there were certain people DEPRIVING me of Internet…. Anyways, thanks for reading and the comments, desu~! (Why me like Haru now…?) And I was also busy watching Monochrome Factor which I finished yesterday~! If you like yaoi, watch it! It's not THAT yaoi-ish, but it's ok. **

**Reminder: Credits to BlackSnow999 for helping me with the idea when I was at her house~!**

**So… I'll shut up now.**

"Flames…? Oh, you mean the ones that are related to a person's resolve!" I said.

"How do you know that, woman?!" Gokudera asked, rather, demanded.

"The name's not woman, it's Akane!" I snapped at him. "But I'm kinda not gonna answer your question, sorry."

"And why not?" Reborn said.

"Until I know what this is about and this flame that I have, you won't get what you want." I stated.

Reborn smirked. "SO be it."

"Tsuna is Vongola Decimo. He has Sky Flames and he is the future Boss of the Vongola. Gokudera is Tsuna's right hand man and is the Storm Guardian. Yamamoto is the Rain Guardian, Hibari is the Cloud Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei is the Sun Guardian, and a stupid kid named Lambo is the Lightning Guardian." Reborn explained.

"Oh, yeah. The seven Guardians…" I muttered. "But where's the Mist Guardian?"

"Yeah, where's Mukuro—" Tsuna said but Hibari threw a tonfa at him which he dodged.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Juudaime! Why you little-!" Gokudera said.

"Maa maa, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said.

"That's why I didn't mention him. Hibari would do this. He hates Mukuro. You should know this as the Boss, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Precisely, Akane. Secondo, or the Second Boss of the Vongola, created an artificial flame that was colourless. We don't know much about it, seeing as he kept it quiet. They knew that it was against the law and against the Primo's will, but it was still made. We also know that it was related to the Flames of Rage. They're… connected somehow," he continued.

"Flames… of Rage?" I asked.

"HIEE! What Xanxus has?!" Tsuna cried out as Hibari glared at him to shut up this time.

"How is it connected to that creep's flames?!" Gokudera asked.

"Who the hell is Xanxus?" I asked.

"Xanxus is the adopted son of Vongola Nono, or the Ninth Boss. He has the Flames of Rage. As for your question, Gokudera, I cannot answer that. There is too little information about it." Reborn explained. "We found out that Akane possessed it."

"I see…" I muttered.

"So, I did what you asked. My answer?" Reborn told me.

"I think when I was a kid….. I hacked into the Vongola's database or something. I swear, I only did that because I was obsessed with the Mafia when I was a child. I didn't know it was this real." I replied.

"EH?! Who would be interested in the Mafia?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

A mallet suddenly appeared in Reborn's hands as he whacked Tsuna on the head. "Dame-Tsuna, you should learn from her. She took this calmly while you freaked out like a little kid when I first told you."

"Aren't you exaggerating on that, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"No," was Reborn's answer.

"So, in a way, I'm connected to this Xanxus dude?" I asked.

"Yes." Reborn said as the mallet transformed back into a chameleon.

"Awwww, it's so cute~! What's the name?" I asked.

"Leon." Reborn said. "Wanna play with him? He seems to like you."

"OK, thanks~!" I said as he placed Leon on my hand.

Before I could do anything else, the bell ending lunch rang and I whined. I patted Leon on the head before handing him back to Reborn. "Maybe next time, Leon."

We then headed back to hell—I mean class that is boring.

|\|\|\|*_*|\|\|\|

As I walked past the gates, a hand blocked my path. "Is there anything _important_ that you need me for, Chitose?"

"I didn't finish what I was about to do earlier, Hiyori." Mayuri said as she attempted to slap me.

I easily dodged it and grabbed her wrist, making her wince. I tightened my grip and she hissed at me. "I am a pacifist, Chitose. But if you piss me off, I'll make sure you experience hell."

She shuddered a bit and Takeshi came into view as he ran towards me. He ignored Chitose which was quite unlike him. "Hey, Akane! We're gonna have dinner together, remember?"

I glared at Mayuri before letting her go. She ran off and was out of sight. "You were serious about that? Well, if you insist!"

We then walked together but in silence. This was really unlike him. He's Yamamoto Takeshi, isn't he? "Takeshi-kun, is… something bothering you?"

"It's just… I don't like what Chitose is doing to you. I may have only met you this morning, but I feel like I've known you for a really long time. I don't like it at all when she does that to you," he replied.

It surprised me a bit that he already regarded me this way. We were like strangers before we bumped into each other.

"Thank you… for being concerned." I said as he grinned at me.

We passed by the same route we walked on this morning. He led me to the opposite street form my house and arrived at a place…

"I eat at this restaurant every Friday!" I exclaimed as I smiled. Takesushi was my favourite restaurant!

"Fridays? No wonder I don't see you here. I've got baseball practice!" he said.

"EH? What do you mean by that? You eat here, too?" I asked.

"My father owns the place!" he replied.

"Really? Sugoi!" I said as we entered.

"Ah, Takeshi! You're back form school! Oh, Miss Hiyori's here as well!" Tsuyoshi said.

"Hi, Tsuyoshi-san! I didn't know Takeshi was your son! So many people have Yamamoto as a last name so I didn't really expect this!" I said.

"Yes, that's true. How did you two meet?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"So, since you were my first customers, it's on the house tonight!" Tsuyoshi said as he continued making sushi.

"Nani?! I couldn't!" I said shyly.

"No, no. It's fine. I insist," he said.

"A-alright, then. Thanks!" I said as Takeshi and I began eating.

Somewhere…..

"It's time again, Reborn. It will happen." Nono told the Sun Arcobaleno via call.

"What do you mean… again?" he asked.

"It happened in Secondo's time. THAT." Nono replied.

"That means that we have to keep a close eye on Xanxus…." Reborn said.

"What about sending he there? Ricardo and Ana got along perfectly, so I hope they do too." Nono suggested.

"As long as she knows how to fight… If she does, she may go. But it's them we're talking about." Reborn said.

"No, it's fine. I've informed them of the situation." Nono said. "Besides, they won't kill her."

"….Then, Dino will bring he there." Reborn said.

"Yes, plase. Oh, dear. To happen at this point in time… But we already knew it would happen sometime when we found out. If only I knew what they did to prevent it from happening again…"Nono sighed.

"Nono, do you know any other information?" Reborn asked.

"No, I don't. My mother nor her Guardians ever spoke of it, but they knew. I just wish I did too. But, we'll find out eventually… for the better or for the worse."

"_Are you sure about this? She's your…" the other man said._

_His friend growled. "I know that! But she is the only one who can actually handle and control it. She told me so herself and instructed me to do it as soon as possible…"_

_The other man took a deep breath. "Well, let's hope it works."_

**Me: So… how was it?! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Gomenasai, minna! I was so busy this week! Meh….! Anyways, here is chapter three, desu~!**

I woke up and yawned. I went downstairs and rubbed my eyes. As my vision cleared, I saw a blonde lying down on my couch. …What the hell?! I went there quietly and strangled him. The person opened his eyes and tried to get out of my death grip. Reborn then appeared and said, "Let him go, Akane. He poses no threat to you."

I slowly released the guy and he panted heavily. He looked at me with big eyes and mumbled something like, "another Reborn…"

"Sorry…." Dino told me, bowing.

"I might forgive you if you tell me who you are and why you are here… inside my house…" I said.

"I'm Dino Cavallone, the boss of the Cavallone Family. Reborn told me to be your escort," he said.

"Escort? To where?" I asked.

"Varia Mansion." Reborn replied.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I sighed. "Fine. I'm Hiyori Akane, by the way, Dino-san."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you." Dino said.

"Same here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must pack." I said. So, I'll be living there from now on… *sigh* "I can still visit this house sometime right?"

"Yes." Reborn replied. "Dino and I will wait here while you get ready."

I grabbed my orange luggage bag and put clothes, pens, pencils, notebooks, sketchpads, blanket, toiletries, and other necessary stuff. I grabbed my skateboard and baseball bat and went downstairs. I was wearing a striped t-shirt, denim pants, and rubber shoes.

"I'm done." I said.

We stepped outside and a limo was in front of the gates. ….LIMO?! I jawdropped as we went inside.

"Akane, why do you seem so calm about this?! It's Varia we're talking about! Just the name gives me shivers!" Dino said. Reborn smacked him on the face as Dino let out a whine.

"Baka-Dino, maybe I left you too early." Reborn said with a smirk.

"No, no… You left at a correct time, yes. Yes, you did." Dino said with a sweatdrop.

"I am calm about most stuff and what's the point? It'll happen anyways. Things happen for a reason and I just have to accept it. Like when a certain bastard ripped my favourite anime poster, therefore ripping that cute guy's face in half." I said, nearly growling. "And is Varia really that scary?"

"YES." Dino replied shivering over what seemed to be a past memory.

The conversation ended and the ride there became quiet… peaceful, actually. I leaned on the window and welcomed sleep.

I woke up as we arrived. Talk about great timing. I got my skateboard and baseball bat as I slung my luggage over my shoulder. I stepped on my skateboard and entered as a guy/girl/gay/no gender opened the door.

"Wow…" I sighed. It was large with a lot of furniture, carpeted stairs, a chandelier and it was just WOW.

"Squalo~, they're here! Dino-kun came as well~!" the flamboyant person said.

A long-haired silverette went down the stairs, sword in hand (literally). He glared at me and pointed the sword at my throat. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"I'm the person who Reborn said was gonna stay here. Dino escorted me here…" I said, ignoring his language and his sword.

He withdrew his sword and stepped in front of Dino. By instinct, I covered my ears as he said/screamed, "VOOIII! Where's the Arcobaleno?!"

"Right here, Squalo." Reborn said as he jumped on Dino's shoulder.

"VOOIII, are you even sure that she's the one?!" Squalo said, shouted, screamed, whatever.

"Yes. I clarified with Nono himself. She is the one." Reborn replied. "Akane, Dino and I will leave now. Squalo, she'll be under Varia's care, got it? Ciao~!"

And with that, they headed out the double doors and disappeared.

"I'm Lussuria, deary~! You can call me Luss-nee-chan~!" the flamboyant person said. "This man beside me is Squalo or Squ-chan~!"

"VOOIII! Who the hell gave you the permission to call me that?!" Squalo barked at him.

"What's your name~?" Lussuria asked me, ignoring Squalo.

"Hiyori Akane. Akane's fine." I replied.

"I'll give you a tour~! Squalo, could you put her things in her room~?" Lussuria asked.

"VOOIII! Why should I?!" Squalo said.

"Squalo-san, you'll be able to get some peace." I replied. "I can tell that you're annoyed right now and that can be very stressful. I can also tell that you love your hair, so if you go your way, you and prevent hair loss."

. . . "Vooiii, for my hair…" Squalo muttered as he took my luggage bag upstairs. He then disappeared as he entered a hallway.

Before we could move, I sensed something behind my head and immediately turned around. A knife was headed towards me and I caught it by its handle using two fingers.

"Mou~, Bel-chan, be nice to the new member~!" Lussuria scolded said person.

"Shishishi, the new girl must be good," a voice said. A blond boy around my age stepped out of the shadows and into the light. His bangs covered his eyes and a tiara rested upon his head. I took in his looks and my eyes widened.

"Holy shit! You're Prince Belphegor! Thank you, people who decided I should be here!" I exclaimed. "Oh, I am SO honoured as to be in your presence, Bel-sama~!"

"Shishishi, how does the peasant know the prince and how can the peasant identify the prince from his stupid brother?" Bel asked.

"I saw Bel-sama on the newspapers in Italy! I found it in a library while I visited the place. Bel-sama massacred everyone in the kingdom! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" I replied, grinning. "To actually have seen so much blood… I'm beginning to envy Bel-sama!"

"Shishishi, it seems that the peasant is acknowledging the prince unlike the other peasants here…Your name?" Bel asked.

"Hiyori Akane, Bel-sama!" I answered.

"Shishishi, let the prince show you around." Bel said.

"Bel-chan, that's so unfair~. I was first~!" Lussuria whined.

"NO, the prince insists on it." Bel said as Lussuria sighed in defeat, saying things that I'll have to shop with him next time and went to the bathroom.

Bel showed me the gaming room and the kitchen, the meeting room, the movie room….

Then, a door opened and revealed an ugly looking-man and a hooded baby holding cash in his hands.

"Eto… Bel-sama, who's the Arcobaleno and the ugly looking-hentai?" I asked.

"Shishishi, that's Mammon, and pervert Levi." Bel replied.

"Oh, I see…" I muttered.

"Who are you?" Mammon asked.

"What did you call me?!" Levi demanded, bringing out a parabola, but as he swung it, it hit my chest.

"You know most perverts I know are hot, with the exception of Shamal. You are definitely an exception as well. Your ugliness burns my eyes. I feel like… cry….ing…" I said. "And it's also ironic that I am a pacifist. I'm sorry to do this, hentai."

I swung my bat and hopped onto my skateboard. I managed to hit his arm as he struck lightning at me. I dodged by moving on the walls and charging at him. H got hit in his private area and I brought out a wet tissue. I began wiping my bat, saying, "Gomenasai, hentai. But… you deserved it. You're too ugly and you hit my chest… Now, I must wipe my bat because I don't want your pervert genes to be stuck on my bat. That's just gross. And you're ugliness might be contagious."

"I'm Akane, by the way, Mammon-san. I can tell that you love money." I said. "I would want you to be my friend, but your personality calls for this."

I handed him fifty euros and he smirked. "Alright, then."

I gave him a small smile as Bel and I continued on with the tour.

**Me: Whew. 1000 + words yet again, I am so happy.**

**By the way, I would like to give a dare since I am concentrating on over stuff and cannot find time to do this: MAKE A FANFIC WHERE LEVI IS DEAD OR SOMETHING. JUST SOMETHING WITH LEVI… GONE. DOESN'T MATTER WHAT GENRE. NO PAIRING, IF YOU WANT. IT'S UP TO YOU.**

**And second, credits to BlackSnow999. Don't forget our sleepover!**

**Lastly, thank you readers for viewing this fanfic when there are other fanfics out there that you would want to divert your attention to. THANK YOU ALL!**

**P.S.: Since I don't know who to pair the OC with, I would want to ask you: Mukuro, Bel, or Yamamoto? Please answer on your review. Thank you!**

**Mukuro: VOTE for ME.**

**Yamamoto: Haha! Let's see who wins!**

**Bel: Shishishi, the prince will win.**

**Me: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi, so I know it's been a while since I last typed a chapter, but there is a very valid reason as to why. It was Code F2 and school's been hectic and my best friends are teaching me how to fight, so… Sumimasen! So, Mukuro, huh? That makes things easier. **

**Mukuro: Oh, really now?**

**Me: Yeah, but I don't love you. I have, honestly, come to accept that you will never come to the real world… NO! I always want that to happen! But, nowadays, I am focusing on the real world. Now, on to the story!**

I woke up and found myself in an orange room with a brown floor and several luxurious furniture. Oh, yeah. I'm a Varia member now. I haven't me the Xanxus dude yet, though. I leaned against the bedframe when I felt a jolt of pain in my head.

"_Oh, god. Are you alright?!" the man said, clearly worried._

"_F-Fine." the girl said, taking in a few breath. "Did it work?"_

"_Yes, it did. You saved me."_

"_That's good."_

The pain slowly disappeared and I saw the room again. What did I just see…? Who are they? Why do they keep appearing in my head? I groggily stood up and brushed my hair. I found my clothes neatly arranged and my things in cabinets and the table. Luss-nee must've done this… I smiled with appreciation and grabbed my uniform.

After fixing up, I went downstairs and saw Lussuria and Mammon eating there. "Good morning."

"Morning, Akane-chan~!" Lussuria greeted. Mammon gave me a small nod.

"Where are you going to, Akane-chan?" Lussuria asked me.

"To school," I replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, you can ask one of the henchmen to drive you there. It's quite far." Lussuria told me.

I smiled. "OK, thank you, Luss-nee~."

"OH! But, eat first! You can't do good if you don't have anything in your stomach~!" Lussuria said, dragging me to the dining table.

"Ok, Luss-nee. Thank you for the food!" I said, sitting down and grabbing some sushi.

After eating, I got my backpack and spotted a henchman. "Excuse me, could you please drive me to Namimori Middle? Luss-nee said it would be a long walk, so…"

The man seemed to be surprised, seeing my Varia jacket, and nodded.

As I arrived in school, I took my jacket off and put it in my locker. I got the things I needed and headed up the stairs.

When I got inside the classroom, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi, surrounded me, as I sat down on my chair. "Yes…?"

"Is it true? You're in Varia now? How's Squalo?" Takeshi asked me, worry etched on his face.

"Yes, it is. Yes, I am. Squalo-san is fine… a bit grouchy if I must say." I replied. "Varia's fine, really. "

DISMISSAL TIME

I grabbed my stuff and decided to explore outside Namimori. I walked across a lonely road and saw a place called Kokuyo Land. I went inside the dark hallways. Very little light illuminated the area and I had to squint to see clearly. After walking around, I bumped into something. "Ow…"

"Oi, who are you and why are you here? Are you one of the Vongola?!" it asked me. As it stepped forward, I could see a silhouette and eventually realized that he was human.

"Vongola…?" I repeated. "You know the Vongola?"

"Ken, what's the matter?" another person asked.

"She knows the Vongola." Ken told him as he looked at me. "You already beat Mukuro-sama, so why are you still here?"

"Mukuro-sama…? Wait, is he the Mist Guardian of the Vongola?" I asked.

"Yes…" the other one replied.

"Oh, I see. I'm part of Varia actually." I said as they were surprised.

"Varia?" Ken said as a third person appeared.

"Ken, Chikusa, what is the meaning of this?" he asked. He stepped into the light and I could see him. He had indigo hair, heterochromic eyes, a Kokuyo uniform, and a trident in hand. Rokudo Mukuro.

"I am Hiyori Akane, Varia member, I'm sorry it trespassed into your territory, Rokudo-san. I was just exploring other places near Namimori and I came across this place. No one told me that you were here, so I'm sorry, again. I'll just leave now, Rokudo-san." I explained.

"Kufufu~, you can stay, Akane-chan. But, tell me more about yourself. I'll ask you a question, and in turn, you can ask me a question." Mukuro said. "And don't call me Rokudo-san. That's too formal, kufufu~.

"Really, R—Mukuro-kun?! Thank you!" I said. "Go on. Ask away."

Suddenly, the dark hallways disappeared and were replaced by a lavish dining hall, like Varia's but Varia's is better. I was sitting on a table and Mukuro sat in front of me.

"So you ARE an illusionist." I said.

"Kufufu~, yes I am. It would be un-gentlemanly of me to talk to a lady in a filthy place like that." Mukuro said. I blushed a little, before he begun to ask me a question. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Video games, drawing manga, pranking, and stuff…" I replied. "Why are you only an illusion?"

"Kufufu~, you noticed? I'm impressed. I was locked up in Vindice after Sawada Tsunayoshi fought me. I can therefore only go here through illusions." Mukuro said. "But, I'm sure you already know that."

"No, I didn't." I said. "I don't know much, I was only in Varia because of this Xanxus person."

"Elaborate, if you please." Mukuro said.

"Well, according to Reborn, I have this Flame of Indifference that was invented in Secondo's time and was kept really quiet, which is why no one really knows a lot about it." I explained.

Mukuro's eyes widened by a fraction, as he was deep in thought. "Akane-chan, can you come here every day?"

"Sure, but why?" I asked, clearly curious.

"I can't answer you. Maybe some time later?"

"Alright, Mukuro-kun."

As I lay on my new room, I stared at the ceiling.

Does Mukuro know something about the flame I possess?

What is he not telling me?

What is he hiding?

And why was it I who came to possess the flame?

Why am I the only one?


End file.
